Beast in me
by timeywhimeyriotact
Summary: AU - Catherine is an intern at Evan's lab, she gets saved by you know who, one blizzardy night... My first fanfic, rated M cause I'm paranoid like that, R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters, just a twisted imagination. (I'd love to own Vincent)**

I looked up from my laptop. The waitress was standing there with an annoyed expression. I looked outside, it was dark and had begun to snow. How long had I been sitting at that booth? When had it started snowing? The parking lot was empty but for a white blanket. I had not dressed for snow. I had even forgotten to change out of my scrubs after work. I looked at my watch. Midnight. The waitress cleared her troath. I stared blankly back at her. She was handing me a bill. I quickly scrambled up, shoved my things into my backpack, and fishing around found two dollar bills to pay for my tea and toast. Eaten over six hours ago.

Outside my legs seemed to freeze instantly as they realised they'd be walking the ten blocks home. I was stuck on the wrong side of those ten blocks. No cars, no cabs, no one on poorly lit streets. I was barely out of the parking lot when I heard them. Two guys coming from an alley. I didn't turn to look at them but I knew. At this time of night, they only wanted one thing and I didn't need to guess. I tried quickening my pace, my arms trying to pull my backpack closer.

"Hey mamacita, where you goin'?" one of them called after me. I just kept walking but I was still in my crocs and my legs were freezing. I started to look frantically for any sign of anyone but the streets were deserted. They overtook me easily enough.

"Let's have some fun!" One of them pushed me into a wall and I braced myself for the worse. My face hit concrete, he kicked at my legs. "Just be quiet bitch! And maybe we'll let you live!" He laughed. I yelled out but he only slapped me.

By now they were both pulling at my pants, fiddling with their own.

"Please... no... please!" I was pleading. One of them punched my mouth.

"I said, be quiet!" he laughed.

"Let her go!" I heard a third gruff husky coming from the other side of the street, they were startled and I looked in the general direction. A tall muscular figure stood just in the shadows across the street. I could only make out his silhouete. His voice was safe. My whole body seemed to want to run to that voice, but I was still pinned to the wall. That voice was rabid anger, dangerous, and still I wanted to run to it. It was strange, the way it made me feel safe, secure.

"Go away, bozo!" The guys laughed.

The man's chest seemed to multiply and a thundering noise reached my ears. Was he snarling? The guys released me and I fell to the floor. They crossed the street to scare the guy away, I tried to get up but couldn't. It was too cold. I felt my body go limp. I wanted to sleep.

Just before I closed my eyes I thought I saw him throw both men in the air, but surely that was a hallucination. If I just closed my eyes for a minute... Just for a while...

...

I smelled aftershave and sweat and something else that I couldn't determine. He'd picked me up... When did he pick me up? I might have been dreaming. I was dreaming. Suddenly I felt warm, my legs softened. Then, I realized he was warm. An odd energy seemed to flow from him into me. I was definately dreaming because all of a sudden I felt him run fast, faster than a car, but I was still warm in his arms. I wanted to open my eyes and look at him, see the face of my savior but I couldn't open them, I was afraid I'd wake up in that empty street, still being assaulted by those men.

Then he slowed his pace, as we got into a busier street, a well lit street, some turists still about. I could hear them, and the traffic around us. He held me closer then, as if to hide me from them.

Soon we were in the quiet streets again. His warmth engulfing me. His scent overwhelming me, sweat, aftershave, smoke... And then I felt it... His anger vibrating and resonating all around me. His chest multiplying, a deep growl emmanating from him. Animal. Primal. I peeked then. We were on my street. How did he know where I lived?

I looked up but I couldn't see his face. It was hidden in the shadows of his hoodie, but I could make out a strong jaw line... and when he looked down at me I could have sworn his eyes glowed. Then we he leaped up and landed in a fire escape. He lay me on the floor carefully and then easily pushed the window open. I blinked realizing it was my window.

"How do you know?" I whispered. He knelt by me then, his face still deep in shadows I could not make out.

"Get in, you're going to freeze. Go to bed, rest. There's going to be a blizzard." His husky voice was now softer, intimate, no anger like before but still thick with promise. I wanted to wrap myself around that voice. I crawled to the windowsill and he helped me inside, to my bedroom. I wanted him to follow, but he sat there on the other side.

"Come in?" I collapsed on the floor. I felt feverish, tired, sore.

"I'll check on you." He closed the window, stepped back in the shadows. I could still see those eyes flicker like flames, and then he was gone. I crawled back to the window trying to see him, but he was gone, vanished. I broke down. Sobbing, curled my body in a ball and just fell asleep on the carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own any of these characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

I spent two days in bed with a massive cold. Because of the blizzard, the roads were blocked for those and then, on Wednesday, even though the snow had been cleared, Evan called to make sure I was home and to tell me interns were excused from coming in until the next week. Tess had called in to ask if I was still going out for drinks on friday. Sure, I was feeling better. As I went about my daily routine, the whole episode seemed unreal to me. Maybe I had hallucinated it, dreamt it. However, my attackers had been all over the news. Two men attacked by a wild animal downtown. Animal control was looking for what seemed to be a wild bear. The story was totally made up. A bear in New York City? And more to the point, I hadn't been dreaming?

I kept staring out the window to see if he came back. It was useless, he never came back. I tried remembering his voice, that snarling voice, anger and violence mixed with an unspoken promise. He wasn't an animal, he'd saved me. He'd made sure I got home. He was a man, a hero. My imagination and feverish dreams had made him into a super hero, the stuff of legends.

On friday night I could finally breathe and felt strong enough to get up, take a shower, get dressed in my torn jeans, a black corsette and my doc martens. When I came into my bedroom to grab my leather coat, my heart almost exploded. A single red rose set on the open windowsill. I immediately picked it up and smelled it, I looked out the window but no one was there. I searched the street but all I could see was the normal coming and going of people getting busy on a friday night.

"Thank you!" I whispered childishly as if he could hear me. I had really made him into a superhero of sorts. My heart soared, he had come back to check on me.

Tess was a creature of habit. She always took me to the same cheesy bar, away from all her cop friends. "Never date a cop, Cat." She warned me. The only good thing about this bar was that it was walking distance from my brownstone walk-up. It was poorly lit, the music was stuck in the eighties, the waitresses were oversexed in their little outfits and the patrons reeked of desperation. I never understood why Tess liked it here. It was the kind of place they might have gang raped you over the billiards table and no one would even blink. They knew Tess was a cop, but they always ogled me in a strange and menacing way. As soon as we got there Tess was downing shot after shot. I nursed my beer like it was made of gold. I didn't like this bar, I didn't want to get drunk. I was somewhat relieved when James and Joe got there.

"Why did you let her drink that shit?" James yelled over the loud music, once Tess and Joe were making out. I just shrugged. What was I supposed to do? Tess liked playing with fire. She was a female cop in a chauvinistic precinct. She was rough, a good friend, but messed up. I didn't like seeing her with Joe, he was sleazy and... married. James inched closer to me. I took a step back. He was always trying to make a move when we were off work. Did he think I was interested? He was too pale, too blonde, too thin... and my coworker. Where did he get off?

"I need to powder my nose." I smiled and tried to get away but he grabbed my wrist, he squeezed. It hurt. "Let me go." His eyes darkened. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer tonight. I felt the hairs on my arms stand. "I'll be right back James, I just need to go to the ladies room." My voice quivered in fear, but he let me go. I made my way to the back. I didn't make it to the bathroom, a hand grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

I looked up to this tall, roman god of a guy looking at me with hazel eyes, concern in his face. He was gorgeous, dark haired, unshaved, his face marred by a thin hairlike scar on the left eyebrow and cheek. His gray shirt did nothing but hug huge muscled arms and chest. And he smelled of aftershave and sweat and...

"Are you ok?" He asked in a soft husky, mellow voice.

"It's you." I smiled. His face was suddenly sad, he closed his eyes and I felt his chest rumble. I placed my hand on his scar. "I'm ok." I whispered. "I'm ok." He looked at me then, gold frames in his irises, he was heaving, he looked back at where James stood.

"He's put something in your drink." his voice was huskier, like a growl.

"I won't drink it." I whispered. "Stay with me?" I offered.

"I can't stay here without loosing control." He warned. He took a step back into the shadows. I took a step towards him, I wanted to feel his arms around me like the night before, his smell, his energy. "Get away!" he warned when his back hit a wall. I stopped inches from him. He was heaving. Changing in front of me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark his face changed into a feral mask. It didn't scare me.

"Walk me home?" He looked surprised but nodded and ran out the back door. I followed. The alley was empty. He left me? I stood there for a few minutes, unsure as to go back in, I was beginning to freeze. As I was about to turn, his hand grabbed my waist and he pulled me up to the fire escape. We sat in the first balcony, he was handing me my leather coat, a normal guy handing me my coat, no glowing eyes, no veins in his face.

"How did you?"

"That's what you're going with? How I got your coat from a seedy bar?" He chuckled. "Not, what are you? not, why are you stalking me?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you?" My voice was small, "Stalking me?"

"I'm just keeping tabs. Making sure you're safe." he scoffed. Lying. He was lying. He was still holding my hand. His was warm, too warm. But I was cold. I inched closer to him, he put his arm around me. "You're going to get sick again." He whispered. Worried.

"Walk me home." I whispered back. He slid down to the alley and helped me down. He put a baseball cap on and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Cat! Where are you going?" James was by the bar's back door. "Who's that guy?" He was drunk... and angry. Behind me I felt the electricity, the soft growl.

"I'm going home, James." I yelled back.

"With a random guy? Always knew you were a slut!" His words hurt, stung.

I reached for my savior's hand he was heaving again. He pulled me back, into his embrace. "Calm down, I need you to calm down." I whispered into his neck. Turning back to face James I felt my neck fire up in anger.

"Go away James, or I'll tell Evan about this!"

"I'm the one telling Evan," he laughed. "He thinks you're this saint, but all you are is a bitch in heat."

My new friend took a step forward, the demon glowing in his eyes, but I kicked my heels and made him look at me, his eyes softened as soon as he did. I shook my head and he took a step back.

"Well, James, this bitch is going to get you fired if you don't march into that bar, right now!" I yelled. He knew I could prove he was stealing drugs from the lab for his sister's free clinic. I hated pulling that card but James was an asshole. It worked because he just hung his shoulders and marched back in.

I buried my face in my friend's chest.

"I'll take you home now, Catherine." He knew my name. Maybe he was stalking me. I didn't care, I felt safe around him. He gathered me in his arms like the night before, only this time he leaped up to a rooftop. He was cocky, showing off for me. Leaping from roof top to roof to until we reached mine, where he put me down.

"Is this what you do to impress women? Leap over buildings like Superman?" I smiled at him. He frowned and looked away.

"I'm not a hero, Catherine. I'm a monster."

"You're a hero to me." I smiled. "And you have me at a disadvantage." He chuckled.

"My name's Vincent." He whispered like it was a secret he was entrusting me. It might have been but I was glad he was sharing. He turned back to me, in the moonlight his face was the most beautiful thing I had seen. He smiled. "I can hear your heart racing." I blushed. He looked away embarrassed. "I don't know how to do this." He confessed.

I looked at the street bellow. It was quiet. I felt his hopelessness awash through me.

"Maybe we can start over, and learn how to do this together."

"I need to go." he apologized. I just nodded and he leaped off the roof.

"But come back to me. " I whispered and then clasped my mouth realising if he could hear my heart, he could near me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Characters belong to CW. I'm just unoriginal and love Vincent**.

* * *

I spent all Saturday avoiding any calls from Tess and Evan. I kept busy cleaning the apartment, doing my laundry and reviewing all my research for Evan. The lab was researching his inane project on evidence collection and crime scene cleanup. Why had I asked for this internship? I couldn't concentrate. I found myself thinking about Vincent's face in the moonlight. I spent Saturday night looking out my window at random rooftops, hoping he would show up. He never did. I considered running outside and standing in front of traffic just to see if he would save me, but I knew that was ridiculous even for me. By Sunday evening I had given up waiting for him. I realised maybe I was just one of many people he'd saved randomly in this big city. The next week, I zombified at work, avoiding Evan and even Tess, when she showed up. The only good news was James taking sick leave. Evan was pissed. He tripled my workload. I was pulling double shifts which left me no time to study for my exams. Dad wanted me to try for law school, but, now more than ever, my heart wasn't in it.

Friday evening I was finishing off an interview of the morgue's attendants at St. Benjamin's Hospital on Evan's behalf. I was shown out by way of the emergency room, since the main lobby was closed at night. That's when I saw it. Vincent's unscarred face looking back at me from across the room, in a memorial plaque. It read "Dr. Vincent Keller, MD" My heart raced. A much younger Vincent in a crew cut, scrubs and a stethoscope. The plaque cited his death in action in Afghanistan, six years earlier. My face must have drained color because a nearby nurse asked me if I needed to sit down.

"This doctor..." I pointed to the picture.

"Did you know Dr. Keller?"

"It says he's dead..." I didn't recognize my voice.

"Yes, he enlisted after his brothers died in the towers. He died a hero." I wanted to throw up. I looked around, I needed to get out of there, the walls were gaining in on me. I just ran out. I ran down the street, then I just kept running. Dead? how could he be dead? Had I hallucinated? Had I dreamt the whole thing? Maybe I had. Maybe that was why he didn't show up. Because I had dreamt the whole thing. I'd gone to St. Benjamin's before, maybe I had seen that plaque before.

But, I had been attacked. Hadn't I? And he'd saved me, hadn't he?

I ran home. I closed the door, bolted it. Locked myself in the bathroom, took a long warm shower. When I emerged, I was feeling calmer. I turned off the lights, put on some soft music, unbolted the balcony door, and curled on the couch. My body was begging to relax, when I was startled back to attention by a soft thud on the balcony. Electricity filled the air. Maybe I was being haunted. But James had seen him, he had thrown two grown men over his head as if they were leaves, I wasn't dreaming. I hugged my legs in expectation. His silhouette filled the balcony door. He stood there for a minute and then finally crossed the threshold towards me.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered, afraid of the answer. His face was sad, worried.

"Your heart is racing again, Catherine." His soft husky answered me.

"I... Please tell me if I am dreaming."

"I think we're both quite awake." he chuckled but his eyes were sad. He knelt by where I was sitting but he didn't touch me. I wanted him to touch me. I could sense his elevated temperature and the pricklyness of the energy enfolding him.

"Are you a ghost? Am I going crazy?"

"I'm not a ghost. You're completely sane." His face was closer now. Older than his hospital picture, slightly longer hair, a scar. I reached to run my fingers trough his scar and he didn't flinch or turn away. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to my hand.

"Why does everyone think you're dead?"

"Because I did die out there." He was shaking. "Army specialist Vincent Keller died out there. The army made him into what I am now. A broken super soldier that they want to kill. An angry animal they can't control. A beast." His voice was full of sadness and despair. He proceeded to tell me how he had enlisted after his two brothers died in 9/11, how he had been tapped to participate in a government experiment with a DNA altering serum. They had both succeeded and failed miserably, because the supersoldiers they wanted to create were uncontrollable, so they had to shut the experiment down, and the men and women they had injected were killed off to maintain the secret. Vincent alone had escaped. Six years later, he was still in hiding, on the run from the government. My heart ached for him as he told me the story. I wanted to touch him, hug him. He seemed like a lost child. "It's not safe for you around me, I'm dangerous."

"You're not."

"I am. That's how I can hear you over a great distance, and leap over buildings, and run, and kill, and feel none of it. It's because They killed the human Vincent Keller."

"But you can... Feel?" I bit my lip. His eyes pierced me, he was a fraction of an inch closer. "Me? Can't you feel me?"

"It's too dangerous." he whispered. Was he closer? I could feel his ragged breath. His voice a tone huskier. His eyes started glowing, just for a fraction, but his face was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "I could kill you in less than a second." A threat. But it didn't scare me. It was meant to scare me off, to make sure I didn't follow him, to put walls between us, but it didn't do anything for me. I just cupped his face with both my hands and smiled at him. I let my body slide down to the floor and latch on to his. He was warmer than I'd ever felt him. His arms enveloped me instantly, his strong hands pressing the small of my back. He was pinning me against his center. I could feel the prickliness of his energy irradiating heat against my skin. My stomach twisted. I inched closer. His breath was ragged then. I didn't dare kiss him, he was changing, feral eyes looked back at me. Golden hungry eyes. Blue veins shone in his neck. I kissed him there. On his neck. It seemed I was melting. He was feverishly hot, burning my lips.

"I can't control myself, get away!" The monster's voice warned, but still he held me pressed against his heat. I could feel his arousal through his jeans. I didn't care. It was intoxicating. My legs moved of their own volition and I felt him shudder. The monster wanted out and he was struggling. He moved his body so that we lay on my rug. My legs straddled his hips instinctively. He moaned and pressed himself harder against me. He ripped my robe to shreds, exposing my bare chest. He looked at my breasts lustfully. This was pure monster desire. My heart might have skipped a beat in terror. He heard. He stopped. His eyes looked normal again. His face worried, sad, guilty. I smiled tentatively. My hands cupped his face again. He was about to say something, apologize maybe, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door, and before I could say anything, Vincent was gone.

I sped to the bathroom to grab another robe just so I could open the door.

"Tess."

She stood on the other side of the door with a twelve pack and blood shot eyes. She'd been crying. Joe. I hugged her and made her tell me everything. We fell asleep on my couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Vincent is owned by the CW, so are all other characters.**

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason, consider yourself warned!**

* * *

I spent all saturday doing my laundry, after Tess left. By four p. m. I had had enough. The weather was freezing but dry and I grabbed my gear to go running. I needed to work out, get my body to a void where I didn't think about Vincent. I was on my third lap when I sensed... something. The air around me seemed to fill with electricity. It was as if something jolted my body to attention, like an animal sensing a predator. I knew he was close in beast mode. I turned around but saw no one. My phone vibrated breaking my concentration. A text from Evan, asking if I'd heard from James. Why would I have heard from James? did Evan think we were a couple. I was annoyed. When I looked up I saw him. Vincent's amber colored eyes looking straight at me from the bushes across the way. I saw his fangs gleaming. He was heaving. Anger seeped from him and enveloped me. My heart beat faster but I wasn't scared. I walked slowly towards him. He paced back and forth staring at me, like a caged animal. When I reached the edge of the bushes I held out my hand for him to take. He stopped pacing and I saw his face retreat to his human side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bushes, against him.

"It's not safe for you, here." he whispered into my hair.

"I'm ok, Vincent, I'm ok." I reassured him. My arms hugged him. I was trying to pin him to me so that he would never leave. It was dark. I'd stayed out later than I had intended. He cupped my chin in his fingers and made me look at him. His eyes were worried.

"Can I walk you home, Catherine?"

I smiled. Could he not hear my heart soaring?

"I'd like that." He pried my arms from his waist and led me back towards the pathway. He held my hand tightly in his, and we walked back to my place in silence. It felt normal. Walking home hand in hand as if we'd done this forever. There was some familiarity between the both of us, something clicked in me and seemed to fall into place when he held my hand. When we were across the street from my building he pulled me into his embrace and my arms shot around his waist again. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You should forget I ever crossed your path." he whispered. I felt my heart-break a little. I knew he was saying goodbye. "If you want to be safe, forget about me."

"But what if I don't... want. to. be. safe." I whispered back. He squeezed me tighter. I felt his hand cup the back of my head, holding me as he leant down and brushed his lips to mine. He was getting warmer, a jolt of energy seemed to surround us. His breath was erratic.

"I lose control when I'm around you. I'll end up hurting you." He talked against my lips. I wanted to kiss him but his hand kept me pinned, immovable.

"Please don't leave me." I begged.

"I have to go. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I'm leaving town."

"Please..." I felt a tear stream down my face. He trembled against me, barely controlling himself, and I didn't want him to. He licked the tear from my cheek. I was aroused instantly. I hugged him tighter. He pushed me into the shadows of the alley, against the hard brick wall and kissed me feverishly then. His tongue exploring every dark desire of my mouth. The more he kissed me the more I wanted to keep on kissing him. His body heating us both in the cold night. He lifted me slightly and my legs straddled his hips again, his arousal pressing heat into my center. He started grinding against me and I moaned. He stopped kissing me to look at me with a startled face. I smiled at him and tried to kiss him again but he snarled. That's when his eyes changed to their golden hue. He was breathing harder. This time I wasn't scared. I knew I wanted him even if it meant wanting Mr. Hyde. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer, letting my tongue explore his lips, his tongue, his fangs. I felt the pricle of electricity engulf us. And before I could do anything, he picked me up and ran across the street, jumped to my fire escape and pinned me against the metallic steps. He kissed me over and over, until my lips were numb, and then finally his face was human again and he let me feel the extent of his hard desire. When he touched me I could feel the current of electricity flowing into me, and the more he touched me the more I wanted him.

He ripped my running pants, my fleece hoodie, my t-shirt, exposing my body to his scrutiny. His eyes changed color again, his face twisting to the bearlike grimace. He snarled. I guided his hands to my waist. He pulled me closer, the monster snarled my name. His gruff husky resonating inside me. I smiled and unfastened his jeans. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I was aroused and terrified all at once. He pushed himself inside me, pinning my hands above my head. He was huge, bigger than any guy I'd gone out with, he pushed himself inside me completely and I felt my insides ignite. He was fast, furious. He was the monster he'd promised, grabbing, pulling, pushing, biting, grinding. Hurting me. And I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. He suckled on my breasts pawing them with claws but that only made me climax faster, and I felt him come inside me in waves as the monster snarled my name.

He released me instantly, my body screaming from the deprivation of him, he opened my window and carried me to my bed. I looked up to see him human again. His face and arms covered in blood. A sad look on his face as he set me between my covers.

"I'm sorry!" I heard him whisper before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, had a rough week. Now, back to our story... All Characters owned by the cw**.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, in the middle of the night. A burning feeling on my neck and shoulder. I fumbled in the dark with the covers and fell on the floor. My legs burned and I stumbled to the bathroom, flicking on the lights. I could barely open my eyes and face the brightness, but when I did, I flinched at my sight in the mirror. My neck and face were beginning to bruise where he had kissed me more violently. There was a definite bite mark on my chest and cuts where his fingernails had dug. I had misjudged his strength. I could trail cuts and bruises on my hips and thighs, where the beast had clawed. I realised he'd been covered in my blood when I passed out. But still, I didn't regret any of it. I was bound to him, drawn to him... looking at myself in the mirror, I only longed to be touched again by him.

I knew I was going to have to skip work for a few days, at least until my face healed, the body I could cover up. Evan could shove his anger where the sun didn't shine. Not my fault James had taken an extended leave of absence with no notice. Should I call James and make sure he was ok? I shrugged off the feeling. I didn't want him to think I was interested when I was just worried for a co-worker. A douchebag, but still, a colleague.

I washed myself under the soft warm spray of water, bandaged the deeper cuts and put on my most comfortable pair of pajamas. I was startled walking into my bedroom. Vincent stared at me from the dark confines of the fire escape. I climbed out and sat beside him. It was beginning to snow again. He pulled me close and draped an arm around me. Instantly his warmth enveloped me.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. His voice reeked of despair. I looked at him and the lost child in his eyes stared back at me.

"For what?"

"Hurting you. We shouldn't... I shouldn't have done this." My heart sank. Broke. I wondered if he could hear the shattering sound. My back tensed.

"It was a mistake?"

He looked away, as if embarrassed. How dare he? How dare he make me feel so worthless? I was a one night stand, nothing more. I had let myself follow him through the rabbit hole of his mystery, I had let my naive heart soar under his touch, he'd made me feel alive, important... and now, I realised I had felt all the rollercoaster alone. I was angry at him, at myself.

"I shouldn't have done this. It's too dangerous. I told you, I'm leaving town, the people hunting me are getting too close. I can't..." he trailed off.

"Leave me be, already!" I bit my cheek to stop me from crying, I wouldn't let him see me crying. I felt stupid. In love with a dream. A hero that didn't exist. I was reacting like the proverbial damsel in distress, the one that throws herself at her knight in shining armor, which, I now realized, he was not. He looked at me startled, as if he didn't believe I was telling him to go. "If you really believe this was a mistake, let me be alone, don't come back here again." The first tear rolled down my cheek. I shrugged off his arm and stood up. "I don't feel like a mistake, and I don't want you to pity me."

"You don't understand. I can't protect you..." He tried pulling me back into him, but I shook his hand away. I moved back indoors and turned to shut the window. "Catherine, I..."

"Go away Vincent." I could see he was hurt too. Broken as I was, but I couldn't fix him. I saw him jump off the balcony.

"I hate that you made me fall in love with you." I whispered, as I fell to my bed, sobbing myself to sleep.

...

A week had gone by before I showed my face at work and only because Evan had called me in a fit of rage. I waited until I was alone in the locker room, to change into my scrubs and crocs. I wore a long sleeved shirt under them, that was non regulation but the bruises there were not healed yet.

I went into Evan's office expecting a full blown fit but he just looked me over with a sad expression on his face. Then, he stood from his desk and startled me by hugging me.

"My god, Cat!" he kissed the top of my head. I was completely thrown back. I tugged lightly for him to let me go. "Why didn't you tell me you had been attacked? Why haven't you filed a report with the police? I'm going to call Detective Vargas..." I took a step back, shaking my head.

"It's nothing... I'm fine." my own voice seemed alien to me. Raspy. Harsh. Cold. I was getting angry. Evan, Vincent, dad... all men in my life wanted to "protect me", and I was done with it. "You should see the other guy!" I quipped, making myself feel stronger. "No need to alert the Police, or I'll be in trouble!" I joked, but I could see he was not convinced. "Seriously Dr. Marks, I'm fine, I want to get back to work, finnish our research, so I can finnish my internship and move on with my degree." Professional Catherine Chandler in the house. He wasn't convinced.

"Maybe you should take a couple more days." He proposed, sitting back in his chair. "James is still not back, so I'm not sure if he's quit or not, but we could wait..."

"I think we both know James isn't coming back, so you need all hands on deck, I'm ready to work, put me to work." I slammed my fists on his desk. I was having a hard time controlling my anger, the past few days. He stared back at me, scared. Scared? why was he scared? I shook my head, closed my eyes, straightened, forced myself to breathe deeper. When I opened my eyes Evan was still looking at me with a blank expression.

"Fine, get these tissues analyzed before you clock off." He tossed me a stack of files. "And you're starting with a triple shift." He went back to his computer. "And you won't have any days off until the remaining 300 hours of your internship are over, so don't make any plans." He barked, back to his pissed off self. I smiled and went to work.

...

"God, Cat!" I heard Tess before I saw her, looking up from my microscope. I made a notation and stood up. She hugged me. I flinched a little bit from the pain. "Evan called me, but I couldn't believe it. Why didn't you call me? Who did this to you? Was it that new boyfriend? I'm going to have his balls."

I laughed at the thought. We stepped out to the corridor. I locked the door behind me and motioned for the break room.

"So?... Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked after we both sat on the couch with capuccinos. I shook my head and smiled brightly at her.

"Nothing happened. I don't need you to worry." She didn't say anything.

"Really, I could have sworn you were trampled by a bear?" she joked, unconvinced.

"I'm fine. I... I finally took your advice and enrolled in a martial art." She cocked an eyebrow, I wasn't lying per se, I had just done that this morning. "I just had a rough few lessons!"

"You're lying. Are you protecting that guy?"

"What guy?"

"That guy James was fuming about that friday... you know, tall, dark, handsome, you walked off on me and the guys?"

"Oh! That guy? No!" I tried to sound nonchalant but my face must have been giving me away because Tess smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"I knew it, you're in love. Did he do this to you?"

"Please Tess, let it go! Nothing happened that I didn't want happening! Besides, I don't have time for this conversation right now! I need to get back to work."

"Now, you're just hurting my feelings." She was smiling, so maybe I wasn't really. "Ok, then, no need to alert the cops?" I shook my head. "See you, later. I have a triple homicide down by the docks." She stood up. "But call me, let's do something girly this week.

"Mr. Boss man has got me working triple shifts" I pouted.

"Me too, kiddo!" She smiled and waved me good bye. I sat there finishing my coffee, missing Vincent's touch, his eyes, his heat, his smell... I was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Vincent belongs to someone else, sadly I'm only unoriginal...**

**A/N: Thanks all for the lovely reviews... now, back to Cat's story... sorry it's a short one.**

* * *

Two weeks later, my body was not my body. I was finally healed, no marks or scars, no evidence of Mr. Hyde. But, I could feel something was wrong, I just couldn't quite understand what. I had clocked over 180 hours in my internship, doing straight triple shifts, no days off, workouts at my new gym, self-defense classes, and my body just seemed to go on and on and on... I was always buzzing with energy. By nightfall I was always craving Vincent's heat, it was a wierd physical hunger, as if Vincent were a candy bar, I felt like I was becoming undone at the seams, I needed to feel him so bad.

I hadn't seen Tess for weeks because of her case... a triple murder by an abandoned warehouse in the docks, the bodies had been shredded to pieces so unrecognizable that DNA samples had been tested privately at our lab to confirm identities. I had felt queasy all the time waiting for results because, number one, I knew of only one being capable of doing such damage. Had Vincent killed those men? And number two, what if he had and one of them was James? Had Vincent killed James? What had happened to James? I was obsessed.

I found myself thinking about Vincent, more and more often. I scanned rooftops and fire escapes from my own window, but it was useless, he was gone.

I finally made up my mind to go to Tess's precinct to ask her to have coffee with me, really wanting to look at her board and make sure my now disappeared crush, had nothing to do with it. Usually, I'd never interfere with her investigation and would be drowning my broken heart in pints of peanut buttercup ice cream, but my body seemed to scream in need of news about Vincent.

"Cat? what are you doing here?" Tess was frowning at me but I was in shock. Staring at me from the center of the room, was a blown up picture of Vincent's hospital id picture. Tess caught me staring.

"Who's that?" I asked not taking away my eyes from it.

"A dead end." Tess pulled me away to the hallway. "You shouldn't be here. Joe's pissed we have no leads and he's gunning for my head."

"What do you mean a dead end?" Tess sighed.

"I mean I found that guy's partial prints on a door frame and I thought he was involved but apparently, he's dead. We talked to his family, he's dead dead." Tess pushed me towards the locker room.

"Why are you here Cat?" She was suspicious.

"Can't I visit my best friend?"

"You never come here. You haven't called me in three weeks, and you have this glow... "

"Glow, what glow? I don't have any glow!" I was getting angry, why was I getting angry.

"This glow, I don't know... like you're getting laid or..." She looked into my eyes, and suddenly I was looking back at a very startled police detective. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! What's wrong with you?" I scoffed, she wasn't convinced. "Tess, remember when you told me if I..." her eyes widened in disbelief, for once I was cashing in a favor, and I knew this was not the time, she was busy with a case. "I need to find someone." She pursed her lips. I trusted Tess with my life, she was my best friend, my only friend.

"You're going to tell me exactly what the fuck's going on!" She hissed at me. "Or else I'm going to throw you in a cell."

So I did.

...

Vincent Keller was gone from my life quite faster than he'd entered it. He was gone, just gone. I searched for him the first three months, in the dark alleys, in that shabby diner, that dreadful bar. I stepped on to traffic, got myself in all sorts of messes until Tess finally sat me down and made me realise I needed to take care of myself. We resorted to tracking down his friends, the ones who'd known Dr. Keller before he'd been drafted... only to get my heart broken again. All his friends firmly believed he'd died in his tour.

I met his fiancée, Alex Salter. That was a wake up call. She'd been so in love with him, she still lived her life around him. I couldn't breathe when I'd sat in her living room, her house was a mausoleum to all things Vincent Keller, MD. I stole a picture of him from her mantelpiece, then cried myself to sleep back at home after realising I was no better than her.

We also tracked down his old roommate, Professor J.T. Forbes, who refused to talk to me after I made Tess hold him for probable cause so we could question him. I wouldn't have talked to me either. I was a mess. All I cared about was finding him, I hardly made the grade to finish my internship and my degree.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'd like to say it was because I was watching BATB episodes all over again, but in reality work has been hectic for a couple of weeks! Anyway, just watched the new episode... I HATE GABE! maybe my next fanfic should have that title! Now, back to this story... continues three years later...**

**Disclaimer: VinCat are owned by the CW!**

* * *

Three years on, I was a shell of my former self. Vincent... my life seemed to revolve around our encounter. Had it been love? Had I not felt it? It had been real for me, transformed my life completely. Everyday I held the proof in my hands, Vincent had given me my reason for living and loving, Lisa.

Three years on, I worked as a substitute teacher at an inner city highschool.

Tess had moved in with me, she was still looking for mr. Perfect.

I was still running, though, more and more often around the university's campus, and always bumping into J. T. Forbes. And this morning was no different. I saw him smile as I approached him as he stood by the coffee kart, handed me a tall late and ordered a cappuccino for himself.

"Fancy running into you miss Chandler." he quipped "Were you in the neighborhood?" he was always sarcastic on warm spring days, his allergies were acting up.

I gave him my best smile.

"I was. How are you this morning, Professor?"

"Vincent's not here, although, he might be invisible and I might be the only one..." I smacked him playfully. He smiled. "How is detective Vargas?" he asked about her more often these days.

"Still waiting for mister right, will you be calling any time soon?" it was his turn to smack me. I walked him to his next class. For the last two years, this was our daily routine. But this time he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom.

"Is she safe?" I blinked. He meant Lisa. I smiled at him.

"You're a good friend!" I hugged him and surprised the both of us. "Now, seriously, dude, call Tess!"

"Don't you 'dude' me, miss Chandler!" he deadpanned. "Now, you go home! or school or whatever, and let us adults work!" he pushed me out of the classroom before I could say anything. I texted him and asked him to dinner, it was Tess's birthday.

...

Later that day, as I picked Lisa up from daycare, I had a strange feeling someone was watching us. I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Lisa grabbed my head and made me look at her, her eyes shone golden.

"Someone's not right, mommy!" she whispered I just nodded once, placed her in her seat and hurried to drive away. A black car followed us for a few blocks. I called Tess, but she didn't pick up. The car was speeding behind me, it was forcing me to drive faster, cutting me off and making me drive to the docks, but before I could stop, the driver rammed his car into mine pushing us over into the Hudson. Lisa was terrified, I unbuckled my seatbelt and collected her from the back. She was howling, golden eyes pleaded with me. I tried kicking the glass but the sheer force of the water was too much. My heart raced. Then the passenger door opened and an arm pulled me and Lisa out of the car. The guy grabbing my arm pulled me underwater across to another pier, where he helped me up the ladder and unto safe ground behind an abandoned building. I could barely see him as my eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Stay here!" he ordered before jumping into the water again. Lisa shivered against me, her eyes hazelnut again. I heard shots and screams in the distance. Lisa cried. I held her closer. I was beginning to feel cold, tired and desperate. It seemed hours passed, the shooting died away, there weren't anymore screams, Lisa still clutched my arms, her little fingernails slowly digging into my flesh. The man came back. He offered his hand for me to get up. He was soaking wet and his jeans and T-shirt hugged his well muscled body, I looked at his face and smiled.

"Vincent!" I made a move to hug him, but he stepped back frowning.

"Who are you?" I blinked. He was staring at me with a wary expression. And then I finally took him in: short cut hair, shaven, unscarred. It was Vincent but not Vincent.

"Vincent?" I asked as if to make sure it was really him, maybe I was just in shock from the accident. "It's me?"

"Lady, you're smoking hot, if I'd met you, I'd remember." he cocked his eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" My heart beat faster with his compliment, and I blushed.

"Mommy!" I heard Lisa's worried voice startled me back to some form of composure.

"I... can... you...?" I shook my head. " I need to get home." Here he was, suddenly back in my life, my heart was beating again for the first time in three years, but all I could think of was getting some distance from him.

"Car's right over there!" he pointed at a red sports car. "But this conversation isn't over."

"Sorry, can we do this later, when my child is not at risk of dying from hypothermia?" Not that Lisa ever got sick but I needed time to process my own rising anger at this whole stupid situation. I had searched for this man for the worse half of three long years, and he didn't even remember me. He just showed up to save me, take me home and leave me again. I felt a growl building in my throat but bit my own lip to keep me from getting angry. He went to the car and grabbed a blanket from the boot. I took it from him without even looking up and wrapped Lisa in it.

"I'll take you home now."

"How did you...?" I had too many questions and I didn't quite know how to ask them.

"I was sent here to keep you safe." he ushered us to the car looking away to the other pier as if to check for someone.

"Sent here? By whom?"

"That's on a need to know basis." He held my head as he made me sit in the back of his car.

"I need to know!" I raised my voice. Lisa grabbed on tighter.

"No, you don't!" He snapped back.

"Mommy!" Lisa shivered. I looked down and saw her eyes changing color again. Thankfully that had been the only physical transformation she had inherited from his DNA. JT had done extensive studying and mapping of her blood and mine. I felt the anger rise up in me so I buried my face into Lisa, as this new and improved Vincent drove us home in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: stuff in italic are flashbacks. CW owns most characters.**

* * *

When Tess arrived home, I had already washed away the traces of our little adventure. Lisa was sleeping, after a long warm bath, a hearty dinner and a story. She'd been so tired, she didn't even ask questions about what had happened. Vincent had dropped us off at our building without so much as a word for us. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him about his daughter, to ask where he'd been, but in the back of my mind I knew, he was not my Vincent. He was too clean-cut, too tame, too normal. He smelled different. And my body wanted him so bad!

...

_"Cat! Cat! wake up!" Evan was shaking me. I looked up, dazed. Lately I was falling asleep everywhere. The lab included. "Cat!" I needed to close my eyes for just a few minutes._

_"Cat!" I was startled back to attention. Evan's arms around my waist. Was this not totally inappropriate? I shook him off. I was getting angry again._

_"God, Cat! Have you been getting enough sleep? I'm going to call Tess, I think she should get you to a doctor."_

_"I'm fine!" I snapped. I was surprised at the anger in my voice. Surely, this wasn't my voice, was it?_

_"You've been passing out everywhere, it's embarrassing! You should see a doctor immediately!" He barked at me. He was angry, he was always angry after we'd confirmed James was dead. But, so was I, always angry. At Vincent. At myself._

...

Tess got home just as I was prepping the Beef Wellingtons.

"Cat, care to tell me what happened to your car?" She asked as she got a beer out of the fridge. She had on her 'I know what you did' voice. I knew I was in trouble.

"It got stolen." I lied. She blinked twice. She knew I was lying but decided to ignore me.

"CSU fished it from the Hudson." She stated calmly. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, you didn't pick up."

"Where's your cell?" She insisted. I felt my anger rise up again. So did she and stepped back, giving me space. We'd been here before. It's a sad day when you realise your best friend is afraid of you. Suddenly all of those days came rushing in, and I stopped being angry at her, I was sad. This was what we'd become, a game of cat and mouse, dancing around my anger. I wondered if this was what JT's and Vincent's relationship had been like three years ago, before Vincent had abandoned his room mate. I had never asked JT, maybe I would.

"Are you going to keep asking me questions you know the answer to? Let's just enjoy your birthday! JT is coming to dinner..." I smiled widely, and she blushed. I knew she liked him, she knew she liked him, he liked her... She just couldn't admit to falling for such a normal guy. He wasn't a muscular guy, or a biker dude or... , like the douches she usually dated.

Then she smirked. "I called JT, he's bringing Gabe." It was my turn to blush. I had been flirting with JT's fellow professor for over a year. Gabe was tall and athletic, and not what you'd expect from a physicist on loan from Cardiff University. I had kept him at arm's length to protect my daughter but I had a growing affection for his passionate views. Whenever JT had invited us to an event on Campus, more often than not, Gabe had kept me company, sometimes completely ignoring his own duties to the head of his department or the dean. He was a good man. But I still didn't trust myself, and I couldn't trust that he'd keep Lisa's secret.

...

_"What do you mean you're late?" Tess's voice rang out in the diner. People were staring._

_"Shhhh!" I hissed. "Keep your voice down."_

_"Wait, are you having a breaking dawn moment?" she quipped._

_"Fuck off, Tess." I snarled._

_"Come off it!" she snapped. "You are! You're totally pregnant!" Tess smirked. _

_"Are you going to help me or not?"_

_"Help you? Have I done anything else lately?" She was pissed now._

...

JT and Gabe got there just as I was finishing setting the table. I went back to the kitchen to hide...

"Hey!" Gabe stood nonchalantly by the kitchen door. I stopped what I was doing to take him in. He was smiling brightly, I didn't think I had ever seen him in a bad mood. He was wearing a dark fitted shirt with sleeves rolled just above his elbows, tight jeans and converse. He looked more the student than a teacher. His long fingers stroked his elbows nervously. He had strong hands and he'd told me he played the piano. Today, after being on the emotional rollercoaster, the movement made my defenses melt and I had a sudden urge to hug him. I took a step closer to him, and immediately he uncrossed his arms. I didn't think I had ever breached our space bubbles like this, he was startled.

"Hey!" I whispered, taking another step closer. His aftershave filled my lungs. I needed to do this, put Vincent behind me, let myself have this, a carefree relationship. Except, Vincent had come back. I stopped moving about two inches from Gabe, not sure what to do next. He grabbed my hand and laced his perfect fingers around mine.

"Hey!" he whispered in my ear and when I turned to whisper something in his he brushed his lips on mine. Softly, barely touching. I closed my eyes and felt him smile against my lips.

I took the final step into his chest and immediately he hugged me. My arms moved around his waist and I buried my face in his chest letting out the sob that had been building inside me all afternoon. He squeezed me tighter.

"Hey, let it go... whatever it is, luv, I'm here." He whispered. He stroked my back softly. I felt nothing. Empty. I wanted to feel so much... but all I could think about was Vincent.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately took a step back and turned back to my pots and pans. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..." His hands gripped my waist and pulled me back, turned me towards him. He cupped my chin to make me look up at him. He was looking back with intense eyes. He bit his lip, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Cat, I..." His voice cracked. Gabe was battling with himself. I knew he liked me, I liked him, but he was too much of a gentleman to wear his feelings on his sleeve. He was battling whether or not to tell me how he felt. But, I knew how he felt. I felt it too. I cared about him, not mind boggling passion, but a slow steady care for him, for his well being. Before I could help myself I brushed my index finger against the lip he was biting. He released his lip and it quivered against my finger. He kissed it softly, his hands tensed around my waist.

"Me too." I smiled at him. He smiled again. I liked it when he smiled. He released me and took a step back. His way of saying, I'm ok if you're ok. I turned back to the stove, "There's beer in the fridge."

"JT brought some wine, I'll go get it so you can have a glass, luv."

I nodded and he left me alone again... lost in thoughts of Vincent.

...

_"You're the only one that can help her." Tess's voice seemed so distant. I tried to open my eyes to reassure her but I couldn't. "Please, mr. Forbes, I'm begging you." So sad... Tess was always sad now. I tried to move. The pain in my belly was tearing me apart. I knew Tess had drove me here, but I had no memory of it. I knew we were at JT Forbes's creepy digs. We'd been here before, questioning professor Forbes, arresting him, ransacking his lab. Letting him go, another dead end in the search for... why did she bring me here? I'd told her I wanted to die at home. "Please, she's pregnant. The baby is killing her."_

_"Baby? What do you mean?" that got a reaction. The baby clawed at me. I winced in pain._

_"Vincent..." I managed to mumble._

_"You mean to tell me your friend is pregnant with Vincent's cross species baby? That's not possible!" Was he laughing? I didn't care anymore. I was tired. I was bleeding again, it seemed I was always bleeding._

_"Please help her." Tess's voice was small, distant. Where were we?_

_..._

There was a soft knock at the window. I didn't have to turn around. I knew he was there. My heart soared and I wanted it not to. So bad.

I opened the window, he sat on the balcony. His legs dangling freely.

"What are you doing here? now?" I whispered, afraid of the answer, afraid the others would hear.

"I told you, I was sent here to protect you." His face was sad, worried. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"So what if he is?" I snapped. I didn't want to be angry, but I was.

"Your heart doesn't beat like it does now... " He whispered. He wasn't looking at me. He was scanning the street, the other buildings. He looked like a a predator looking for his prey. A man on a mission. Why was he here? Why was I his mission?

"Actually, I'm here for your daughter, you are expendable." His voice was cold. Not what I remembered, the only promise in his voice now seemed a fast quick death. It broke my heart a little.

"Go away, I don't need your help."

"You don't understand the danger your child is in."

"Believe me, I do know. I've lived it for three years." I hissed. "I've been in danger since the night you left me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snarled, his energy changed and I knew he was turning, but I couldn't see it... He poised himself to jump off. But I grabbed his arm. He turned back to look at me. His golden eyes made the wall around my heart melt away. I wanted him, I needed him. I needed my Mr. Hyde back. He just growled and pulled away from my grasp, jumping away from us. This was becoming a routine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: CW owns Beauty and the Beast**.

* * *

For Tess, this was what happiness was all about: a quiet birthday dinner with friends. I watched her interact with JT and somehow watching them communicate through body language made me feel calmer. Gabe was watching me. He kept trying to grab my attention, distract me from our friends. But I felt self-conscious. I knew Vincent was near by. I felt like I was cheating, it was wierd. Gabe sensed my distance and retreated to his cheerful friend façade. I hated doing that, after all I had made the first move, I liked him.

After dinner he helped me with the dishes. I think we both needed a break from all the flirting going back and forth between Tess and JT. Gabe nervously chatted away about the large hadron collider in Switzerland. I couldn't make myself concentrate. I kept staring at the window, expecting Vincent to knock, even though I was sure he wouldn't, especially sensing Gabe there. Why had he even mentioned that heartbeat thing...

...

_"Cat?" JT's voice. I think it was JT. I heard Tess weep. Was I dead? I was cold, it was too cold. "Can you hear me, Cat?" I couldn't move. Why couldn't they just let me die in peace. "I need you to open your eyes for me Cat." I tried, I couldn't. I tried to tell him but my throat hurt. Did I mumble?_

_"Detective Vargas, I need you to snap out of it!" he barked at Tess. That made me upset. How dare he be mad at her? He'd lied to us. He did know Vincent was alive. Hell, he'd known Vincent was not human. "If you want me to help her, you need to help me get her in there!" He was pleading now. I could still hear Tess crying. Didn't he know it was too late? Maybe I should have listened to Tess and gotten rid of the baby._

_"Why do you have a cell in your...?" Tess asked._

_"I need to inject her with this serum, in there she will be... safer."_

_"You must be joking! I'm not letting you drug her." _

_"Really? You're really pulling a gun on he only person who can save your friend's life?" I heard him laugh. I wanted to laugh at them both, couldn't they see how hopeless it was? I felt their hands on me, nudging. I tried to move, the baby kicked and pulled and tore at me. I mumbled for it to be quiet. Then I felt a sharp pain on my arm and I knew they had stuck a needle in me. My eyes fluttered open: Tess was holding the syringe. I smiled at her before everything went black._

_..._

After we sang and Tess blew out the candles of her cake, we all sat on the couch to watch a movie in the dark. JT and Tess held hands. Gabe tried to pull me into a hug but I just sat fidgeting. My eyes pinned to the balcony window. I knew Vincent was on the other side. I could feel him there. A trace of his scent filled my lungs, the soft certain beat of his heart reached my ears. Gabe's hand on my knee called me back to attention. I looked back at him. His eyes were pleading. He didn't deserve to be ignored, he didn't deserve pretending nothing had happened.

"It's getting late." He whispered. I just nodded. "I'm heading out. Do you want to meet up tomorrow for coffee?"

"Sure." I smiled but my heart wasn't in it. I walked him to the door. He turned back and pulled me close into a hug. I was dreading he wanted to kiss me. But he didn't, he let go and mumbling a good bye he closed the door behind him. I was mad at myself.

...

_I woke up at sunrise. I felt hot. Thirsty. My throat was sore. I was laying on a stone floor. The light coming from the window hurt my eyes. There was a sweet familiar smell around me... what was it? sweet and metallic... kind of sickening... "What's that smell?" I rubbed my nose._

_"Hey! you're up!" JT. Sitting on a chair, across the hall... and bars. I felt the heat rise up from the base of my spine to the back of my head. It felt like my chest was on fire and it was difficult to breathe. The sweet smell seemed to grow stronger._

_"Why am I locked up?" I snarled. Snarled? My voice was not my voice. I was confused. JT stood up. A dart gun in his hand. Was it for me? I tried to focus, he seemed to be telling me something important, but I couldn't focus. I just wanted the heat out of my the hell was that nauseating smell? I blinked, the light was still hurting my eyes. I looked down. And got angrier. What had they done? Did they kill Vincent's baby? I roared. roared? A dart shot from the gun into my leg. I fell to my knees but I wasn't feeling the heat any more. I heard Tess's voice._

_"She's alright, Cat! I've got her..." Tess moved to my line of sight she was holding something but I couldn't make it out._

_Something clicked in my mind. "Blood." It reeked of blood, all around me._

...

As I came back to the living room, I found myself alone. JT and Tess had locked themselves in her bedroom. I smiled to myself. Finally! I went to my own bedroom and started to strip out of my clothes. His scent invaded me again, and I felt my body react. A slow fire building between my legs. I knew he was at the fire escape, looking in. I didn't have to turn around. I removed my underwear. I wanted him to see me naked. I wanted him to remember me. Just for a second. He couldn't hide that rising rhythm of his heart from me. It was a song I so desperately needed. Had it been like this for him three years ago? Hearing the sing song from my own heart? I turned back to the window and two golden orbs flared back at me. The window was unhinged and he pulled it up easily. A second later he was standing in front of me.

"I said, I'm here to protect your child." he whispered angrily. I just nodded and smiled. He took a step closer. "I said, I don't remember you." I nodded again and placed my hand on his chest, just above his heart. That heart was not lying, he knew it, I knew it. I felt his hand on my breast. "You're smoking hot!"

"You said that." I whispered back, pressing my naked body against him. I could feel his hard arousal pulsing against my belly.

"I don't remember you..." He leaned in closer, but stopped before kissing me. I felt his ragged breath on my skin, it made every pore of my skin swoon.

"It's ok." I laced my fingers behind his neck. "I'll help you remember." I pulled him closer. He placed a chaste peck on my lips, then another, then he ravaged my mouth, lips, tongues, teeth, a song of sex and violence, just like before, except he wasn't beasting out.

"You smell of sex." He whispered in my ear. "All the time, why is that?" I shrugged. JT had explained it to me once, I had zoned out on all the biology, animal behaviour crap.

Vincent's fingers made circular movements against my back, pulling me closer. Then he released me and pushed me on to the bed. I scooted to the pillows but he just grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He knelt and placed himself between my thighs. "I need to taste that smell." He whispered against my thigh. He licked the inside my leg dangerously close. I was about to say something... but all my thoughts melted away as I felt his tongue enter me. He swirled, lapped, bit, kissed. Violence and sex. I felt my hips buckle and my own electricity build up... I knew I was close to growling, my fingernails dug into the mattress... and then, he just stopped and looked towards the door.

"Cat? are you awake?" Tess knocked on the door. Vincent was out the window in less than a second.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: "Slightly" longer chapter for those of you who requested it. It's hard to write long chapters cause I do have a day job :) Reminder: Italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: CW owns BATB. This story? all mine**.

* * *

"JT thought he heard you growl?" Tess cocked an eyebrow. We both stood by my doorway and I was determined not to let her in. I had managed to pull on a nightgown before opening the door. Tess stood there with her arms crossed. Angry.

"Growl? Why would I growl?" I scoffed. "Just getting ready to go to bed."

"What happened today?... Just tell me already! You know I'm going to ask Lisa in the morning. The surveillance tapes from the pier are sitting on my desk at the precinct. What am I going to see?" She was mad, she had her police voice on.

"Someone is after Lisa, they know what she is." Tess's jaw hit the floor. Emotions flashed in her face: anger, concern, sadness, resolve. "Someone tried to kill us, today, drive us into the river..."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Cat! You know you have me and JT."

"I didn't want you to worry on your birthday, besides... someone helped us today." Tess was very still, waiting for me to go on.

"Wait... someone knows about you and Lisa?" I shook my head. "Someone knows about Lisa?" I nodded. "Well, who is it? Who helped you? And do we need to pay them off, send them away?"

"Vincent." I whispered and looked down.

"I could have sworn you said Vincent..." she chuckled nervously.

"I did."

"What the hell?! Vincent? and you waited this long to tell me? Why? Why on earth would you hide that from me? from JT?" So I told her. Everything, except for the last minutes in my bedroom. She looked sad. Maybe because she was afraid I'd go crazy again.

"You're telling JT in the morning! No ifs, no buts, no excuses!"

"But..."

"And no beast! After all he's done for you, JT deserves to know Vincent is back!"

"Fine!" I could feel the heat building at the base of my neck. I was angry... at myself mostly. I went to check on Lisa.

...

_I was awake again. Time seemed to be a progression of days I woke up in my cell, the light hurt, breathing hurt, I got angry, JT tried to talk to me. JT shot me. I went to sleep. How many days had it been? It seemed forever. And always, always the smell of blood all around me. Today was somewhat different. I was restrained to a bed, an IV drip strapped to my arm. Some machinery monitoring my vitals. I focused on the drops. Drip. Drip. Drip. The cell door was open. But I couldn't move. Straps held my waist and wrists in place._

_"You're awake!" Tess's voice. I looked in the general direction and saw that she was sitting on a chair across the room. She held something in her arms. A parcel. JT moved into my line of sight. I snarled. Was he going to shoot me again. He held a large syringe. He smiled nervously._

_"This is going to make you better. I derived it from the umbilical cord cells... It's not a cure, but.. It'll make you better again... I wish Vincent was here, maybe we could heal him too..."_

_"JT, you're rambling again..." Tess whispered. "Plus you said it wasn't a cure. And you're scaring her. Look, her eyes..."_

_I couldn't help it, I wanted to rip him limb from limb. He'd locked me up, taken my baby away from me, shot me, experimented on me. He came closer and smiled._

_"You're going to be fine, Catherine Chandler. Just like your daughter." He placed the needle in de IV and squeezed the syringe._

_The red liquid burned my veins as it mixed with my blood and I howled. Tess stood up, startled. And I could finally see what she was holding. A baby. My baby._

_"Please... please..." I cried. My voice was hoarse, not my voice. "My baby... please."_

_Tess came closer, I could tell she was scared. Increased heart rate, cold sweat. Had I hurt her? She held up the baby so I could see._

_"She's fine! I told you, Cat. She's fine. You just focus on getting better, for her."_

_"You're going to be alright. I promise!" JT clasped my shoulder. If Tess hadn't kicked him off, I'd have bitten it right off. Then they left me strapped to the bed and locked the cell door behind them. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them talk._

_"She's worse JT. I don't know how long I can keep her father from the truth, he's been calling every day!"_

_"She's not getting worse. She just needs to learn to control the anger."_

_"Her father is a freaking FBI agent, he'll have us all put in a federal prison."_

_"She'll be fine, I'm telling you! This last serum is designed to tone down the mutation in her DNA. She'll be human... well, almost human. She won't beast out again, I promise."_

_"Did you ever make Vincent this promise?"_

_"It was different with Vincent. Look, I told you, the baby has different markers, I used those markers for this new serum, worst case scenario she will be just like her daughter."_

_"That doesn't give me hope."_

_"It should."_

_"And in the mean time what do I tell agent Reynolds?"_

_"I don't know, tell him she's still at the hospital... that there where complications."_

_"Shut up JT, what kind of complications would require her to be two weeks in the hospital? That would just worry him more. You're just lucky her father is in LA, on a major drug case."_

_"I'm lucky? don't you mean, we're lucky? I'm not going down on my own, you brought her here, remember?"_

_"Only because your friend's spawn was killing her from the inside."_

_"Spawn? Well, you seem to have grown quite attached to it!" _

_Then, I heard the yell at each other like an old married couple._

...

I opened Lisa's bedroom door. She was curled up on her bed. I went to pull the covers and was startled by Vincent's voice.

"You're just placing your friends in danger." He was angry. "You shouldn't have told them." He grabbed my waist and pulled me back against him. His body was cold and rock hard. I almost melted into him.

"I think I'll tell them whatever I like. They're my friends, and they've been here for me for the last three years. Unlike you..." I hissed.

"Not this again. Whoever I was, you must forget it!" His hands gripped my waist tighter but he didn't release me.

"Don't you want to remember who you were?"

"I'm a soldier, not remembering makes me a better soldier, that way I don't second guess my orders."

"What are your orders?" I tried to turn around and face him, but he just held me in place. I could feel his arousal against my back.

"To protect your daughter... and you."

"And who gave you those orders?"

"That's classified."

"Have you been on missions like this before?"

"Different, but.. yes." Lisa snored a little louder. Vincent held me a little closer. "Usually, they send me to... clean up."

"What does that mean?" I was afraid of the answer so I asked a different question. "How long have you been on these missions?"

"I volunteered two years ago."

"Volunteered?" I felt him nod. "Where were you before that?"

"I don't remember." He sighed. "They removed my memories, it makes me..."

"A better soldier?" He nodded. I was sad for him.

We stood there for what seemed an eternity, watching Lisa sleep. I was getting tired, he sensed it, so he cradled me in his arms and carried me to the bed. Lisa's tiny body latched on to mine as Vincent pulled the covers around us.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. I closed my eyes.

"I couldn't if I tried." I heard him answer before I drifted to sleep.

...

"_So, in the hospital, huh?" Dad's southern drawl always made me smile._

_"I'm fine now." I told him._

_"Sorry I couldn't be there." _

_"It's fine. Tess has been taking care of everything."_

_"Send me a picture of my grand-daughter." _

_"Sure, dad. When are you coming home?"_

_"I don't know, honey... as soon as I wrap things out here."_

_We said our goodbyes and I shut off the call. Tess was looking at me expectantly. _

_"You can relax! He's fine!"_

_"He might sound fine now, but he was chewing on my ears the whole time!" _

_I turned to Lisa, on my lap. Sleeping._

_"Well, we're fine now. It's over." I kissed my daughter's forehead._

_"You should thank JT, he saved both your lives."_

_I'd only been back home for two days. JT's new serum had changed me, I had better control over myself, over the anger, sounds and smells didn't overwhelm me anymore, I knew I wasn't cured, but I was better. _

_"I'll thank JT when we find Vincent." I was still angry. Spiteful. Professor Forbes had lied to us. Couldn't she see that?_

_Tess smacked my head. That got the anger rising._

_"You're being ungrateful! The dude saved you and your daughter... His best friend bolted without a word, we arrested him for no reason, then stalked him for months on end... and HE STILL SAVED YOU! He had no obligation to you! So you are going to apologize to him, thank him and beg him to be your friend... and that is if you ever want to be my friend still! Otherwise, I'm done! I'm done helping you, lying to Evan, lying to your dad, lying to my captain... I'm just done!"_

_I had to bite my own cheek to keep me from growling at her. I was angry... but she was right. Tess was always right... That was why she was the adult in this relationship. I just shrugged and nodded. "Fine! I'll call JT in the morning."_

...

I woke up with the light coming from the window. As I turned I was stunned to see Vincent sitting on the rocking chair, Lisa on his lap. They were both staring at me. Lisa was smiling brightly.

"Hey! did you get some sleep?" I whispered. He shook his head. "Aren't you tired?" He nodded. I could hear his stomach grinding, he was hungry too.

"Mommy, Vincent's 'ungry." I smiled at her.

"Have you been talking to our guest?" she nodded. "Hasn't mommy told you not to talk to strangers?" she frowned, confused.

"But... mommy, Vincent saved me, yester... yester... Vincent saved mommy." she pleaded, Vincent smirked at me. Cocky much?

"Wanna help mommy fix him something for breakfast?" she beamed at that. I turned to him, "You lie down in her bed and get some rest." He was about to argue with me. "That's an order, Keller." I picked Lisa from his lap and made my way to the kitchen. Soon I had waffles in the iron, coffee, bacon, eggs... the kitchen was alive with smells, Tess and JT emerged from her bedroom and sat at the table. Both of them were oozing post hook up bliss, and I hated I was about to burst their bubble.

So Lisa did it for me, she looked up from her drawing, and burst out, "Aunt Tess, there's a knight on my bed." The coffee I was drinking spilled from my mouth and nostrils. Tess was shaking her head as she pinched her nose, trying not to laugh. JT was confused. "He stole daddy's name, but that's alright 'cause he saved mommy." JT started frowning. I could feel the change in him. He was getting anxious. Tess grabbed his hand to pull him to her.

"Just a kid, JT." I heard Tess whisper. "Remember?"

JT stood up and walked the ten paces it took to Lisa's door, I moved fast to place myself in front of him. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I... need to warn you..." he looked even more confused. "He doesn't remember anything." JT shoved me aside and opened the door. Vincent was passed out, face down on Lisa's bed. Or rather, faking it, for JT's benefit. I pulled him out of the room and closed the door. He shook me.

"You... How? When?" he was hyperventilating.

"You need to calm down JT. For Lisa's sake."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down? calm down?" his laughter was bitter. "Why are you so calm? why aren't you angry?"

"Uncle J's mad at my knight?" We both stared at Lisa at the same time.

"No, honey. Uncle J's just surprised that Vincent is asleep through all the noise we're making." I laughed. "Now, let's all have some breakfast." I went back to the kitchen and JT followed grudgingly. After Lisa was distracted enough with the cartoons on TV, I told JT what I had told Tess.

"And then, I found him in Lisa's room, and he stayed the night to protect her."

"From what?" JT was impatient. "Muirfield? or does he work for them now? Did he tell you where he's been for the last few years?"

"Calm down, JT" Tess warned.

"Calm down? She said they did something to alter him, mess with his memories. What if he's not Vincent anymore? What if he's just beast? No humanity left on him?"

"Then, all the more reason for him to be here. For you to help him." My voice was small, sad. I didn't want JT to be mad. I didn't want JT to be angry at his friend. I just wanted him to be happy his friend was back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry you had to wait. Just one flashback in this. Please R&R. Disclaimer: Vincat belongs to the CW.**

* * *

After I showered and got dressed, Tess and JT went out to grab some coffee. I peeked into Lisa's room, while she watched TV in the living room. Vincent was standing up by the window watching the street. He was alert, tense. His hands were fists. I could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Someone's coming!" he hissed. I tried to peek over his shoulder but he pushed me back as a shot shattered the window.

"MOMMMY!" Lisa howled from the living room. I ran towards her as more shots pierced the apartment's walls. Lisa was clutching the couch with her little fingernails, her scared little golden orbs staring back at me. I gathered her into my arms, feeling my heart beating faster, and the heat erupting from the base of my spine as Lisa's nails dug into my arms. Vincent came rushing out her room, in complete beast mode - fangs, claws, golden eyes... Lisa screamed and screamed. I held her closer as Vincent grabbed us and rushed us out the door and up the stairs towards the rooftop, I could hear men running up the stairs, towards us.

"We're going to have to jump!" the monster howled. How I'd missed that voice. I looked around, I could see the rooftop of the next building. It was a short fall, but still, it scared the hell out of me, how was I going to jump with a toddler in my arms? Before I could even process the jump in my mind, Vincent cradled me and Lisa in his arms and jumped. His electricity enveloped me, I felt the adrenaline rush... it was like that first time he'd carried me home. We landed safely in the roof but he kept running and jumping, until we couldn't hear the shots anymore and we were safely hidden behind a dumpster in some alley. He set us down and disappeared.

Lisa still clutched my neck. She trembled, terrified. I kissed the top of her head and mumbled sweet names so she would calm down. I looked into her eyes and saw her golden ones mirroring my own. Had Vincent seen me like this? Had he already guessed my little secret? I shook my head and forced my heart to slow down. After a moment, I felt the heat in my back dissipate, and I knew I was fine again. I felt Lisa calm down as well and when I opened my eyes again, hers were back to their normal hue. She relaxed the hold on my arms, just as a red sports car stopped by the dumpster, Vincent opened the door and ordered us to get in and lay low in the passenger seat.

I looked at him, as he sped through the city. Completely concentrating on putting some distance between us and the mayhem at my apartment. It was hard to conciliate this Vincent and the Vincent Keller whose picture I had stolen - the ER resident. He was a cool soldier on a mission. A perfect killing machine. I imagined he'd been a dedicated soft spoken doctor before enlisting. Not now!

He drove the car into an abandoned warehouse in the docks. Then, guided me and Lisa through a series of tunnels until we arrived at another warehouse. The upper floor had been converted into a loft. It reminded me of the old factory where JT used to live, where he kept me for weeks. This one was slightly better furnished but still cold and uninviting, like this Vincent. It was a hideout and it served that purpose with a large kingsized bed, a fully equiped stainless steel kitchen and state-of-the-art computers and surveillance equipment.

I put Lisa down on the bed but she kept close to me eyeing Vincent with a wary expression. He knelt by the bed and smiled tenderly at her.

"You were very brave, Lisa!" He tried to caress her cheek but she shied away from his touch.

"It's ok, sweetie! It's just Vincent!" I said softly.

"He's a monster, mommy! Did you see his face?" She sobbed into my leg. Vincent grimaced, he was hurt by her words, he tried to stand up and get away but I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Oh, honey, no! It's just Vincent, he saved us again... remember? That's just how he can do it..." I pulled her close so that she was looking into my eyes. "You don't need to be scared. You see, Vincent is special, like you..." I smiled at him.

"I'm not a monster!" Lisa cried.

"Well, neither is Vincent!" I replied sternly. "Didn't you tell uncle JT, Vincent was your knight?" she nodded. "Well, it just so happens that you, lucky girl, have got a magical knight that is very strong, and very fast and very... brave. And that's the best kind of knight!"

"Really?" she stopped sobbing and looked back and forth between Vincent and I. "Is Vincent magic?" I nodded. "Will he hurt Lisa?"

"I would never hurt you, little princess." Vincent whispered as if he was uttering an oath.

"Yay!" She finally smiled. She lunged to hug his neck.

It was Vincent's turn to smile. He looked so cute, I had to fight my desire to kiss him.

"I have work to do." he informed me. I just nodded. "I have a satellite phone, it's a secure line, would you like to let your friends know you're safe?"

"I need to call my father too. He might worry."

"Sure." He shrugged. He grabbed the phone from his desk and started dialing numbers. I called Tess first, she was frantic but relieved I was with Vincent. Then, she told me I shouldn't call my dad.

"He already called me, Cat. He said I shouldn't worry, that you were safe. How does he know, Cat? Did you call him? I'm guessing no. So, how does he know you're safe?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, maybe good old Agent Reynolds knows more about his granddaughter than we give him credit for."

"Should I call him?"

"No! He said to tell you not to call."

"That's wierd!"

"Tell me about it! How's the munchkin?"

I told her we were both ok. Tess said she would be staying at JT's while our apartment was still a crime scene.

...

_"So... are you going to tell me who the father is?" Dad was holding Lisa while she slept. I just shrugged. "Come on! At least tell me his name..."_

_"Why? so you can look him up in your FBI database?" I frowned. I counted silently to ten. I couldn't let myself get angry around my father._

_"I am your father! I have a right to know who knocked you up!"_

_"Dad! You were off god-knows-where doing whatever for the past year, you can't expect me to give you a summarized version of my year..."_

_"Summarized? For fuck's sake you got pregnant and had a baby! What happened to the Law school plan?" He was more hurt than angry. I had ruined his big dream of being a star lawyer. Our conversation was interrupted by Tess getting home._

_"I.. Dad, just be happy for me. I... Don't you love Lisa? What does it matter who the father is?" I turned away so he wouldn't see me cry._

_"Oh? You're talking about Vincent?" Tess smiled brightly. My heart started to beat faster. What was she up to? Hadn't JT warned us about Muirfield? _

_"Vincent?" Dad's eyes narrowed. His attention focused only on Tess._

_"Yeah, Vincent Zelansky. I'm surprised you never met him, Cat and Vince were attached at the hip all winter. He's Lisa's father." Tess grabbed an apple and started eating. Dad looked confused._

_"Vincent Zelansky?"_

_"Yeah, you know, Vincent Zelansky. I think Cat's had a crush on him forever." Tess smiled._

_"And where is he now? Why has he left my daughter with a child?" Dad was getting angry again._

_"He's dead!" I sobbed. "Vincent is dead."_

...

Lisa and I had spent all afternoon playing hide and seek, while Vincent was out. He'd worked at his computer all morning but after lunch he'd made an excuse and left us in the warehouse... something about his handler. Lisa had been scared when he left us and the only way to get her mind off of things was to play with her. By the time Vincent came back it was dark outside. We could see the lights of Brooklyn bridge in the distance.

"Sorry, I'm late." He whispered, startling me. I had let my guard down while playing with Lisa and was just now realizing how easy someone could have crept on us.

"Vincent!" Lisa ran up to him and hugged his legs. He was holding pizza boxes. He looked at me puzzled. "You were so good, not even mommy found you." He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, she was so upset that I made up this hide and seek game... so you were hiding for the whole afternoon." I blushed. He chuckled, picked Lisa up with his free arm and kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry? I've got Pizza." he announced handing me the boxes, Lisa beamed at him.

"Mommy, where is my jamma?" Lisa yawned after we ate.

"You can wear one of my shirts to bed." Vincent disappeared and came back with a gray long-sleeved shirt in his hand.

I took Lisa to the bathroom to change, when we came back Vincent had assembled a futon by the bed. He was just finishing laying a cover on it when Lisa jumped in it.

"Look, mom, Vincent made me a bed." She curled up and fell asleep instantly. Vincent looked at me confused. Then, he genuinely pouted.

"That was meant for me!" he complained under his breath.

I took a step closer to him, but he took a step back.

"You should get some sleep." He frowned.

"What about you?" I took another step closer. His eyes changed color instantly. Meant to scare me away. So I showed him mine. His mouth gaped. He was so close, his face was less than an inch away, I stretched my neck so that my lips brushed slightly against his.

"I... can't..." he shook his head and whispered but his body was telling me a different story. His hands grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands in my back, he pressed himself against my center, letting me feel his hard-on. "I... shouldn't..." another whisper... but then his mouth ravaged mine once more... lips, tongue, teeth... I was lost. Before I could even process what was going on, he carried me to the far side of the loft, to the couch... He threw me on the couch face down and proceeded to shred my clothes with his claws. My heart raced, I tried to turn around to see him, but he pushed me down. His rough hands gripped my hips, fingernails digging into my flesh. My heart was beating a million beats per second. Not scared... I could feel the heat building up inside me... I needed him, now!

"Don't turn around!" He hissed, releasing me. I turned my head to sneak a peek. He was stripping out of his clothes. Against the city lights coming from the window, his muscled naked body was the only monument that interested me. I let my eyes linger too long and he caught me staring but instead of telling me off, he smiled. Golden orbs shone in his face. He pressed himself against my back, and my body reacted instantly, I raised my hips and he was inside me. Frantic, huge, pulsing inside me. He reached with his arm below me and his hand found my breast. An electrical surge seemed to flow from him into me and from me to him.

"This is right." he whispered in my ear. "This feels complete. Why didn't you tell me?" I smiled to myself. I was reaching my climax, he held me tighter, I felt him change behind me, he seemed to grow inside me, and he snarled my name as we reached the peak together.


End file.
